


塔與蠟

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: Voldemort和Lucius成為高塔上的囚徒，但是只有Voldemort能夠飛行。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 9





	塔與蠟

**Author's Note:**

> 本來是給朋友的生賀，拖著拖著……今天七夕，擇日不如撞日（靠  
> 朋友說想看希臘或羅馬之類的(？)最初以Icarus為發想，然後就歪到巴別塔了（摀臉  
> 背景不太重要，簡單說是墊著原作的架空(？)總之是個五千多字的甜段子（
> 
> Ivan Torrent feat. Julie Elven－Icarus  
> YouTue：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTE9UibRhnA  
> 其實我是來推歌的（好

一對翅膀，他需要一對翅膀。

Lucius並不善於鍊金術，一般來說，他握有的財富足夠讓他買到任何需要或想要的東西。可是截至目前，沒有任何一位鍊金術師製作出一對能夠使人飛上天的翅膀。真是見了鬼了，長生不死和飛天遁地，哪一個比較困難？

他醒來時發現自己趴在桌子上，臉頰壓著一本厚重的書，腳有點兒麻，肩膀和手臂痠疼。一件大衣從他的肩膀上滑落。他將它撈起來，充滿疑惑。那不是他自己的衣服，而且他知道它屬於誰。

他環顧四週，在這個淒冷的巨大房間裡發現Voldemort。從前的黑魔王坐在一張椅子上，用手支撐著自己的頭顱，正在打盹。Lucius抱著大衣，安靜地走到Voldemort的身前，張開雙臂，企圖將那件大衣披回Voldemort的身上。

「Lord？」他小聲地呼喚。Voldemort沒有動，呼吸平穩，看起來仍在昏睡，不過Lucius卻覺得他已經醒來。他猶豫了一下，還是將手繼續往前伸。

溫暖又厚重的大衣回到Voldemort的身上，Lucius也回到他剛剛離開的椅子上坐下，並將蠟燭吹熄。閱讀學術書籍確實很能消磨時光，因為他讀得很慢，還容易睡著。

Voldemort睜開眼睛，握住大衣的衣角：「你想要做什麼，Lucius？」

Lucius嚇了一跳，他似乎有些驚慌地將目光從書本上移開：「您醒了，主人。」

「不要在這裡呼喚我為主人，那不符合我現在的身分。」Voldemort說。

Lucius眨眨眼睛，他看向Voldemort黑色的雙眼：「那麼我應該？」

Voldemort反問：「你還記得你最初是怎麼稱呼我的嗎，Lucius？」

「我知道了，」Lucius慢吞吞地說，「先生。」他站起來，走到高塔的窗戶邊眺望。高塔外是一片沙漠。曾經的大魔頭和他的僕人被鎖在一座高塔裡，而且這座高塔不停地被墊高，或許人們真的想要將他們送到天上。

可是將他們送到天上要做什麼呢？

Voldemort站到他的後面。曾經的大魔頭比他的僕人更高一些，似乎應該要看得更遠：「你在看什麼，Lucius？」他頓了頓，「你想要逃跑？」

Lucius將雙手放到窗沿上：「為什麼不呢？難道我們應該要死在這裡？」

「在讓我們面臨神的制裁之前，人們不會希望我們死去。」Voldemort說。

Lucius看著荒涼的沙漠：「死在高塔裡，或者死在天上。」

Voldemort說：「那麼我最聰明的Lucius，你想到了什麼？」

「我已經沒有辦法。」Lucius轉過身來。他不能再這樣一直盯著沙漠。他已經不記得自己被關在這兒多久，一些職司司法與刑罰的人們一吋一吋將一棟矮房疊成一座高塔需要多久？那些人們甚至大費周章地定期將食物和飲水利用吊籃送上來（Voldemort說：「如果他們看見吊籃是滿的，將會惋惜；如果他們看見吊籃是空的，將會咒罵。」），好讓他們不至於死亡。

可是被像一隻鳥兒一樣關在高塔裡讓Lucius逐漸失去食慾。他消瘦了許多。在前一段時間裡，他甚至因為凝視窗外的時間太長而出現幻覺。他差點就要從窗口跳出去，跳到他看見的臺階上，一路狂奔至一汪澄澈的湖岸邊，湖裡甚至有船。

他被Voldemort拉了回來，倒是沒有歇斯底里地咆哮或者與從前的君王爭吵。幻覺很快就消失，他又看見一望無際的沙漠。Voldemort將他拉回來，拉到看不見窗外的地方：「如果你跌死在塔下，他們會讓牲畜在你的屍體上排泄。」

Lucius哆嗦著手整理自己幾乎被Voldemort撕破的衣物：「只差一點點。」

「沒用的東西。」Voldemort冷哼。

Lucius蜷縮在床上，他的身上覆蓋著他們最珍貴的衣物——一件花俏的羽毛大衣。他曾經的君王為什麼不逃跑？Voldemort在塔裡幾乎什麼事也不做，他們偷偷藏起來的幾本書似乎早已經倒背如流，便只是打瞌睡或安靜地發呆。

偶爾Voldemort也會將目光放在Lucius的身上，他無聲地注視著Lucius。他最美麗也是最後的僕人憂愁又焦慮，像一隻被鎖起來的金絲雀，但Lucius被鎖起來的原因也並不是他的美麗——天上的審判尚且遙遙無期，地上的人們也對囚徒不屑一顧——他百無一用，只能垂頭喪氣。

鍊金術太過玄奧，Lucius讀完一本書仍毫無頭緒，只好闔上它。它在此時、此地不會比一片磚瓦更珍貴。他抱著書，再次將目光投向窗外，視野忽然一瞬間全白，然後沙漠再次出現，但是天色迅速暗了下來。

暴雨來臨，此時他們僅有的與外界交通的豁口並不能被稱為窗戶，它僅僅是個窗洞，沒有任何可資遮風擋雨的東西。Vodemort與Lucius將桌椅立起，堵在那個與外面的世界交會的地方，然而地上還是積了一大灘水。

「該死。」Lucius忍不住咒罵。蠟燭當然是點不著了，他處在一片黑暗之中，腳底潮濕，於呼嘯的風聲和寂靜中瑟瑟發抖。

Voldemort說：「來這裡，Lucius。」他再次拉住他曾經的僕人，涉過冰冷的雨水，爬上同樣冰冷的石床。Lucius將泡得皮膚發皺的雙腳從水裡抽出，整個人就要蜷縮起來，「脫掉你的衣服，Lucius。它們現在只是累贅。」Voldemort又說。

確實已經濕透的衣服不斷地將他的體溫帶走。Lucius顫抖著脫衣服，他的牙齒因為發抖而格格作響，在黑暗中徒勞且茫然地睜大他那雙美麗的灰色眼睛。Voldemort靠過來，他的身體好溫暖，而且已經是赤裸的了。他將衣服從Lucius的身體上剝下，甚至能用手將黏在Lucius臉上的潮濕金髮撥開。

「先生……主人、先生……」Lucius喃喃道，他忍不住朝Voldemort的臂彎裡依偎，然後他發現他的先生其實也在發抖，而且皮膚潮濕。

Voldemort環繞住他的肩膀，帶著他緩緩地在石床上躺下：「抱住我，Lucius。」Lucius將手臂伸到他的腰後，「就是這樣。不要再移動了。」

他們在風雨飄搖的高塔裡擁抱，互相取暖，除了一些隱密又瘋狂的時刻，Lucius不記得自己曾與他的先生如此親密。即使只是個擁抱。他不安地側頭，發現自己的臉頰貼在Voldemort的肩膀上：「先生？您看得見？」

「不能，Lucius，我的眼睛並不能從黑暗之中製造或引出光來。」Voldemort回答，「我只是記住了這個房間、這整間囚室。」

Lucius搖頭，潮濕的金髮在Voldemort的手臂上扭動：「不，這不足以令我記住它。我不會記住它，我會將它忘記。」

Voldemort竟在這片令人感到絕望的黑暗中露出微笑：「你記得，你明明就記得，Lucius，你會對它終生難忘。否則你就不是這裡的囚徒。」

Lucius瑟縮了一下，好半晌後才猶猶豫豫地低聲問道：「您可以逃走……您可以飛行，可以離開，卻為什麼沒有？您讓人們在您的食物與水裡摻入泥沙。」

「啊，」Voldemort發出介於笑和嘆息之間的聲音，「我還沒有想要離開，時機還未到。至於食物和飲水，那也還在可以接受的範圍內。我遇過更糟的。」

Lucius的顫抖不再那麼劇烈，他迷迷糊糊地說：「任何事情與您的經歷相比，似乎都不稀奇而且不值得……」

Voldemort拍了拍他的背：「別睡著了，Lucius。」他慢吞吞地說：「我著眼於未來，未來沒有什麼不值得。而你——你著眼於可以讓你逃避的人事物。這些日子以來，你一直知道我能夠飛行，可以——獨自——離開，但你從未如此建議我。而今天你卻說出來了，因為你認為在這場大雨中，我無法離開。」

「雨……」Lucius乾巴巴地說，「雨會停止。」

此時暴雨當然還在繼續，但是他卻漸漸忽略了塔外的聲音，只聽見Voldemort慢慢地說：「沒錯，你也想離開，只有等雨停了，我們或其中的一人才能離開。」

Lucius感到茫然，而且他愈來愈冷：「我不會飛行，我毫無辦法。」

Voldemort冷酷地說：「那麼你為什麼還活著？」Lucius再次在黑暗中睜大無法對焦的雙眼，發出一聲嗚咽。Voldemort發現他不再緊緊依偎著自己，用手臂圈住他的腰，「一個人待在潮濕的黑暗中和睡著都會讓你死亡，Lucius。」

Lucius覺得自己的喉嚨僵硬，他似乎已經無話可說，能想到的只有呼喚，然而他要呼喚的人明明就在懷抱裡，而且溫暖無比：「我想……先生，我想活著……先生……」他竟哭了起來，羞恥、悔恨和惱怒全都從他的身體湧出。

「這並不是什麼值得羞恥的事情。」Voldemort說，「如果你不想活了，才會令我感到驚訝。」他的手指穿過Lucius的頭髮，慢慢向下。像安慰，也像愛撫。

Lucius再次開始顫抖，他的體溫升高，但是精神仍然萎靡，他的力氣全花在抽泣、停止抽泣和感受Voldemort的手，直到他意識到自己勃起了。從被囚禁以來，他便不曾勃起過，也沒有思念或幻想過誰的肉體。此時他隱藏在柔軟的淺金色恥毛中的陰莖正頂在Voldemort的大腿上。他想要後退，腰碰到Voldemort的手臂，屁股碰到Voldemort的手掌。他羞恥又絕望，但注意力已經被從高塔和暴雨（還有自由和生命）之上轉移：「先生……」他用沙啞的聲音小聲喚道。

「我知道。」Voldemort說，「不要忘記我剛剛說過的話，Lucius。」

Lucius的身體更熱了，但他仍能感受到Voldemort身體的溫暖：「請讓我……」Voldemort的手在他的身上移動，讓他發出低沉的喘息聲。他的腰和大腿內側十分敏感，還有胸部。Voldemort讓他射了出來，他射精在Voldemort的手掌上。

Voldemort捧著他的體液，將手伸向他的屁股。Lucius也能感覺到Voldemort已經勃起了。他們之間太久沒有發生性關係，所以在他曾經的主人將手指伸進他的體內時感到疼痛又尷尬。Voldemort說：「Lucius，你讓我動彈不得。」

Lucius用力地呼吸，他趴在Voldemort的身上，因為身體發熱，所以寒冷已經不是他此時顫抖的原因。Voldemort緩慢又堅定地將手指伸向他的體內。他的身體依然溫暖又柔軟，但是他不確定自己是否會再次勃起。他羞恥地說：「水。先生……我需要……更多的——水……」

「那是冰冷的雨水。」Voldemort輕聲說。

他只要把手一伸，便滿掌都是那冰冷的雨水、困住他們的雨水。他再次用手指進入Lucius的身體，Lucius仍然伏在他的身上，這一次容易一些。當他抬起Lucius的腰和臀，將陰莖緩緩地插入那溫暖的肉穴時，發現Lucius的雙膝跪在又硬又冷的石床上。美麗的金髮男人發出嗚咽。他們在閃電中、在暴雨中、在塔中交媾。在天空中交媾。Lucius在黑暗中搖著頭，他沒想到自己果真能再次勃起，而且直接被Voldemort幹到高潮。他不知道自己的精液落在哪裡——自己的或者又是Voldemort的身上——他太疲倦了。

性愛耗光了他的體力，此時他如果不蜷縮在Voldemort的懷裡，將會繼續發抖。Voldemort赤裸著環抱住他，在黑暗中睜著雙眼。如果這一片黑暗裡空無一物，從前的黑魔王的眼睛其實也就無法產生焦距。Lucius還是睡著了，Voldemort等到雨聲和風聲都停止，有光從他們堵上的窗口的縫隙中流入，才輕輕地推醒Lucius：「醒醒，Lucius。」他注視著那一雙美麗的、迷茫的灰色眼睛，「我必須睡一會兒。」

Lucius沒有動靜，直到Voldemort閉上了眼睛，他才緩緩從從前的主人懷裡爬起來。他取了一點水來喝，也替Voldemort乾燥的嘴唇上抹了一點。睡著了的Voldemort仍然英俊極了，他從前頂著這張漂亮的臉迷惑了無數的人。Lucius呆呆地望著他，在床尾抱膝坐下。他睡到雨停，但是他不知道雨到底下了多久，而Voldemort很快就會醒來。他頹唐地望著Voldemort，等他醒來。

他預料得不錯。他狼狽地坐在那兒，精神飽滿然而無所事事，甚至沒有察覺到自己的腳已經麻了。在他無聊得睡著之前，Voldemort醒來了。從前的黑魔王睜開眼睛，看起來已經清醒。他說：「我覺得是時候離開了，Lucius。」

Lucius睜大眼睛，他想要移動，但是因為身體的痠痛與雙腿的麻痺而只能以靠著牆壁。他沙啞著聲音問道：「您要離開了，先生？」

Voldemort盯著他好幾秒鐘，才慢吞吞地說：「我有這個想法。」

Lucius張了張嘴巴，但是他不知道可以說些什麼。他應當懇求Voldemort，但是Voldemort無法將他一起帶走，而要從前的——而且一直是自由的——黑魔王為了他這個囚徒留在牢籠裡，也是非常可笑的。

「先生……」他的聲音被唧唧嘎嘎的鐵索聲打斷。

暴雨之後，塔外的人們竟仍不屈不撓地替他們送來食物和飲水。這塔增高了多少，那條細細的鐵索便也要增加兩倍。然而他們也並不害怕塔裡的囚徒依靠這條維繫他們生命的鐵索逃走，這條鐵索顯然無法承受如此的重量。

Voldemort起身，將窗洞前的桌椅移開，赤裸地立在黃昏——此時應當是黃昏——的金色光芒裡。他一邊將吊籃裡的食物和飲水拿起，一邊說道：「Lucius，我想這條破爛的金屬或許都比你更加堅強。」

Lucius也仍然赤裸著坐在床上，他不得不瞇起眼睛看著窗邊的Voldemort，忽然跳起來，有些踉蹌地撲向他從前的主人：「先生，不！」他抓住Voldemort手，「不……不要……請、請把這個留給我……」

Voldemort驚訝地低頭看著他。Lucius用一隻手緊緊握住他的手腕，另一隻手抓著用藤蔓編織而成的吊籃。他露出微笑，將食物與飲水放回籃子裡，現在他有一隻自由的手了，便用它去撥弄、整理Lucius凌亂的金髮：「不，這不屬於我，Lucius。不過你儘可以將它拿去。」

這時那鐵索又開始唧唧嘎嘎地轉動，Lucius緊緊抱著吊籃，與鐵索和操縱著它的人們較勁。在地上的人們顯然對於他們的囚徒仍懷抱著畏懼與敵意，Lucius幾乎被吊籃與鐵索扯出窗洞。他將身體抵在牆壁上，痛苦地閉上眼睛，直到Voldemort從他的身後將他抱住。Lucius低著頭，手臂因為用力而暴起青筋，他美麗的臉龐因為痛苦和掙扎而顯得扭曲。他仍喃喃呼喚著他的先生。

這場拉鋸因吊籃上的藤蔓斷裂而告終。Lucius喘息著，順著牆壁滑坐到地上。Voldemort蹲在他身前，從吊籃裡拿取食物：「現在它是你的了，不過你仍然必須吃點東西，Lucius。」

他們的食物裡仍然摻著泥沙和小石頭。而在Lucius留下了吊籃之後，塔增高的速度也加快了。人們著急於將兩名罪大惡極的人送到天上。兩名囚徒也不再點燃蠟燭，因為他們之中的任何一人都不再看書，他們不需要在黑夜裡視物。

Lucius那一雙修長、白皙的手從未鍛鍊過細緻功夫，將吊籃上的藤蔓一根根拆解下來時弄的鮮血淋漓，睡覺時都可憐兮兮地將雙手虛握在胸前。但是那些可惡的藤蔓卻也因為他的鮮血而變得柔軟。那日Voldemort又在打瞌睡，他悄悄地走到他曾經的主人面前，屈膝跪下，伸出手碰了碰Voldemort的衣襬，又縮了回來：「先生、先生，我想向您請求一樣物品。」他低著頭說。

「我能賜予你的也只有一樣東西了。」Voldemort低聲說，「你想要什麼？」

Lucius說：「我想要您的羽毛大衣……我需要它。」

Voldemort睜開眼睛，俯視著他說道：「在它朽爛之前，拿去吧。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，他親吻Voldemort嶙峋的膝蓋，將那件已被丟在一旁不知多少時日的大衣抱在懷裡。他用手輕撫它飽滿、亮麗的羽毛，然後將那些羽毛一根一根地拔下來，又一根一根地用蠟燭將它們年在藤蔓上，編織在一起。Voldemort始終不發一語地看著，他看見他美麗的Lucius替自己做了一雙翅膀，未曾施予幫助。Lucius花費了所有的時間、智慧與氣力替自己製作了一雙翅膀，然而它在他的背上顯得瘦小、單薄且脆弱。

「你應當不畏懼它從你的背上掉下來。」Voldemort站在他的身後說，「如此你才可以不害怕自己從空中墜落。」

Lucius感到自己得蝴蝶骨下方一陣劇痛，他不知道Voldemort對他的背做了些什麼——或者他不確定Voldemort到底是使用了怎樣的蠻力將那一雙翅膀嵌進他的肌肉裡。他背著一對黑色的翅膀，髒兮兮的白色衣服上有紅色的血。他顫巍巍地站在窗邊，爬上窗臺時手腳發軟、膝蓋顫抖。他望不到天上，也看不見地面。

他幾乎要退縮了：「先生，請您先……」

Voldemort往他的背上猛推一把，他便尖叫著從窗戶掉下去，可是風聲獵獵，連自己的聲音都聽不見，直到他無助地張開雙手，連同背上的翅膀也一併打開——他聽見自己尖叫和哭泣的聲音，羞恥地將它們停止。他在飛，他在飛行了。Voldemort幾乎是從天而降，他優雅地、慵懶地從上方緩緩靠近在空中手忙腳亂的Lucius，對他露出微笑：「用你的雙手飛行吧，Lucius。我們不在塔裡，我們不去天上，我們要回到地面。」

END


End file.
